


New Start

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [27]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dead! Blaze the Cat, Gen, Post Sonic the Hedgehog 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Silver is starting the new year without Blaze by his side.





	New Start

“Silver, thanks for helping us clear this section of Solaria,” Luna said as she landed down beside one of her closet friends.

“It is no problem, Luna. I had some free time today anyway.” Silver said as he dusted away the dirt from his fur.“I’m going to get going now.” 

“Wait a minute Silver, how about you hang out with us at the usual spot, that me you and Bla-” Luna started but stopped when she noticed Silver visibly winced at Blaze’s name.

“Sorry that was insensitive of me,” Luna told him.

Silver shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I have to get used to her being gone, I guess the best way is by remembering her in my memories.” Silver giving her a smile.

“You don’t have to force yourself, Silver,” Luna said. 

Yeah, but hiding from my problems won’t help me either.” Silver started “Blaze gave me, no all of us this new start. It’s time for me to take advantage of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge.I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
